Tu Primera Vez
by Lupina
Summary: -CAPS 11 y 12- HE VUELTO, DESPUES DE MAS DE 1 AÑO LEJOS DE FFnet HE VUELTO! - Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, incluso, para descubrir nuevos sentimientos...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: Sobre el personaje  
  
Reese va en último año de Hogwarts, tiene 17 años. Es una especie de chica... no gótica, pero algo por el estilo. En cierta forma 'oscura', no sé si me entienden... han visto el video de "Crawling" de Linkin Park? Bueno, algo así como esa chica. No es antisocial, pero sí reservada y cerrada a sus grupo de amigos. No es aceptada por todos, y es víctima de los prejuicios, tanto por parte de las chicas de su propia casa (Gryffindor) como de las otras. Sí tiene novio. Su nombre es Richard. Es del mismo 'tipo de persona' que ella. Encontré en Internet la foto de un chico que me encantó, y es tal cual como me imaginé a Richard. Vean la dirección de abajo, tal vez también les sirva un poco para entender cómo es Reese.  
  
http://www.facethejury.com/profile.asp?user_name=thecrowxx  
  
[N/A: no creen que ese chico es hermoso??? Todas mis amigas creen que tiene cara de alien y que es horrible, pero yo lo adoro, me encanta! Y sí, me meto a esas páginas estúpidas donde les pones nota a la gente ok? ^^ No me maten... A él le puse un 10, pero si hubiese podido le habría puesto más.]  
  
Bueno, eso es lo básico, ahora empieza la historia... 


	2. El Desastre

Capítulo 1 - El desastre  
  
Reese estaba encerrada, en el baño de chicas. No sabía si llorar, o qué. De pronto entró al baño su mejore amiga, Steff. Al ver la cara de Reese, no tuvo dudas de que algo le ocurría.  
  
-Reese? Que te ocurre?  
  
Reese le dirigió una mirada muy extraña. Era una mirada de desconcierto, dolor, y ganas de llorar, las tres cosas a la vez.  
  
-Estoy preocupada, Steff. Ya van a ser dos meses que no me llega.  
  
-Qué dices? Pero, eso quiere decir...  
  
-Sí Steff, esa es mi primera posibilidad  
  
-Le dirás a Richard?  
  
-No sé Steff, te juro que no lo sé.  
  
Salió del baño, irritada. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. Cruzó la Sala Común de Gryffindor velozmente, se acostó en su cama y se durmió en seguida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Reese veía al mundo de una forma totalmente distinta. Todo lo veía diferente. Parecía aún más oscura que antes. Más pálida. Más triste. Antes usualmente estaba sonriendo. Ahora la sonrisa simplemente no le venía, no podía. Su maquillaje estaba corrido. Las chicas que solían evadirla, ahora lo hacían aún con más descaro.  
  
Y Remus Lupin no pudo dejar de notarlo.  
  
Reese y Remus se conocían, a veces hablaban, pero no eran en absoluto los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, esa mañana, al ver a Reese dejar el Gran Comedor sin haber probado bocado del desayuno y en ese estado, Remus no pudo evitar seguirla.  
  
-Reese? -tocó su hombro. Ella se sobresaltó, y se dio vuelta.  
  
-Remus.........  
  
En ese momento, Reese sencillamente no pudo contenerse más. Comenzó a llorar. Se apoyó en el pecho de Remus.  
  
-Reese... tranquila... ven, vamos afuera. Con Reese entre sus brazos, Remus se dirigió lentamente hacia el jardín. No la soltó ni un segundo. No quería dejar de sentir ese calor, esos brazos en su espalda. Se sentaron en un banquito. Reese parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco.  
  
-Remus, lo siento, es sólo que no doy más...  
  
-Qué te pasa, Reese? -preguntó Remus dulcemente, mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por el oscuro cabello de la chica.  
  
-Remus, nunca pensé que hablaría algo así contigo, digo, te conozco muy poco, pero no sé, siento que puedo confiar en tí...  
  
...estoy embarazada.  
  
Remus se contuvo. Embarazada... ella? Esa frase parecía haberle hecho una profunda herida. Embarazada... la chica a quien él amaba....  
  
-Embarazada?  
  
-Sí...  
  
Reese le dirigió la misma mirada que le había dado a Steff en el baño. Remus no sabía qué hacer.  
  
-Del chico de Slytherin?  
  
-De Richard, sí, mi novio....  
  
-El lo sabe?  
  
-No... aún. No sé qué hacer Remus, digo, no sé como reaccionará... necesito un ciogarrillo.  
  
Reese hurgó en sus bolsillo, y sacó un cigarrillo.  
  
-Diablos, no tengo fuego...  
  
Remus susurró algo muy despacio, y el cigarro de Reese se encendió.  
  
-Gracias -dijo ella dulcemente  
  
En ese momento llegó McGonagall [N/A: supuestamente ella ya era profe en ese tiempo, al igual que Dumbledore]. Reese apagó su cigarro rápidamente.  
  
-Qué hacen aquí? A clases, ahora!  
  
Los dos se dirigieron rápidamente a las mazmorras, para la clase de pociones. Entraron en silencio, y el profesor no los notó. Reese fue a sentarse junto a Richard, quien la abrazó dulcemente. Remus se sentó tras ellos, junto a James Potter. Se quedó mirando a la pareja.  
  
-Qué te pasa Remus?  
  
-Nada James, nada... 


	3. Pasos a seguir

Capitulo 2 Pasos a seguir  
  
Reese estuvo muy silenciosa durante toda la clase. No abrió la boca ni un segundo. Richard estaba extrañado.  
  
-Reese?  
  
-Sí?  
  
-Te ocurre algo?  
  
Reese se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia abajo. No sabía qué era lo correcto.  
  
-Reese?  
  
-Oh, lo siento Richard, no, no me pasa nada.  
  
-Segura?  
  
-Segura.  
  
Richard la besó suavemente en la frente. Podía no parecerlo, pero era muy dulce.  
  
La clase terminó, y la mañana siguió su curso. Reese estaba esperando un momento sin Richard, para hablar con Remus.  
  
El momento se dio en clase de Herbología, con los de Ravenclaw. Reese se ubicó junto a Remus a trabajar en su maceta de raíces Stump venenosas. Tenían que exprimir el letal veneno, y embotellarlo.  
  
-Qué crees que deba hacer, Remus?  
  
-Creo que lo mejor es decirle al chico, Reese  
  
-Lo mejor...  
  
Reese tomó entre sus dedos una pequeña botellita de veneno. La levantó, la puso a contraluz, y observó cuidadosamente el espeso, dorado, mortífero brebaje.  
  
Se quedó así unos minutos. Remus le tomó la muñeca y le arrebató la botella.  
  
-Ni lo pienses -le dijo  
  
-Cálmate, cálmate... pero a veces no crees que es la mejor solución para todo?  
  
-La muerte no soluciona nada, Reese. De hecho, trae más dilemas. Siguieron trabajando. Remus tenía razón: la muerte no era lo mejor. Tenía que decirle a Richard.  
  
[N/A: ya tengo listos 7 capítulos de esta historia y tengo pensado el final, solo me queda pasarlos al compu! Tengo que redactar el final, y creo que subiré uno o dos capítulos por semana... un aviso ^^ ] 


	4. Atrapada

Capitulo 3 Atrapada  
  
Esa noche, después de la cena, Reese le dijo a Richard que tenía un asunto muy importante que hablar con él, y se dirigieron hacia fuera.  
  
Caminaron un tiempo. Cinco, diez, veinte, treinta minutos. Y ni una palabra.  
  
-Bueno Reese, y qué es lo que quieres decirme?  
  
Reese miró al cielo nublado, y luego directo a los oscuros ojos de Richard.  
  
-Richard... no sabes cuán difícil es esto para mí...  
  
-Vamos, dilo, no puede ser tan grave, digo...  
  
-Estoy embarazada.  
  
Richard sencillamente no pudo ocultar su asombro. Se quedó boquiabierto. No sabía qué decir.  
  
-Es una broma, no? Digo, no puede ser cierto...  
  
-No es broma. Es cierto Richard.  
  
La mirada de Richard se puso dura, tan fría como piedra.  
  
-Bueno, pues entonces...  
  
...buena suerte con tu bebé.  
  
Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al castillo, dando grandes zancadas.  
  
Reese no se pudo contener. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, y se puso a llorar ahí mismo. Maldijo todo, maldijo a Richard, maldijo a su hijo, maldijo esa estúpida noche que hizo que su vida cambiara por completo.  
  
[N/A: No sé por qué, siempre los capítulos me salen tan cortos! En todos mis fics es lo mismo! Pero no se preocupen, capítulos más cortos, pero más capítulos! ^^ Por favor sigan dejando sus reviews, y un millón de gracias a quienes ya han dejado! Me encanta oír lo que piensan de mi historia! Y por favor también pongan qué piensan sobre el nuevo capítulo =D ] 


	5. Asúme

Capítulo 4 Adiós  
  
Esta vez no dudó ni un segundo. Se encaminó a los invernaderos. Alohomora! susurró suavemente, y entró. Se dirigió directamente a los estantes. Hurgó y hurgó entre diferentes botellas y cajas, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: la pequeña botellita de veneno de Stump. La puso en su bolsillo, y rápidamente entró en el castillo.  
  
Caminó a la Sala Común. No había nadie. Se sentó. Sacó el pequeño corcho de la botella. La acercó a sus labios. Pudo sentir el fuerte aroma, y el ardor calcinándole la lengua. Ya llevaba un pequeño trago, y justo en ese momento alguien saltó, arrojando lejos el envase.  
  
-Remus! Pero qué --  
  
No pudo terminar la frase. Comenzó a tiritar muy fuerte, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, sus labios azules, al igual que su piel. Remus reaccionó rápidamente. La tomó en sus brazos, y se dirigió corriendo a la enfermería.  
  
La Señora Nelle la atendió de inmediato. Le dio un antídoto, y las convulsiones comenzaron a desvanecerse.  
  
-Dices que tomó veneno de Stump por accidente?  
  
-Algo así, lo confundió con su medicina.  
  
-Uhmm...  
  
La enfermera no parecía muy convencida, pero no dijo nada. Sólo le dijo a Remus que se marchara, que Reese estaría bien en uno o dos días, ya que no había alcanzado a ingerir una gran cantidad de veneno. 


	6. Un nuevo comienzo

Capítulo 6 Un nuevo comienzo  
  
Apenas se enteró Remus de que Reese ya había salido de la enfermería, se dedicó a buscarla por toda la escuela. En uno de los recesos se encontró con Steff, quien le informó que estaba en el jardín. Remus se dirigió hacia allá lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar, encontró a Reese en pleno beso con Richard. Soltó el ramo de flores que le llevaba: nunca se imaginó que después de todo, ella y Richard seguirían juntos. Triste, se dirigió de vuelta al castillo.  
  
[[[[]]]]  
  
Los días parecían pasar más lentos que nunca para Reese y Richard. El embarazo comenzaba a hacerse cada día más evidente.  
  
Remus iba caminando silenciosamente por un pasillo, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se dirigía corriendo hacia él.  
  
Era Reese.  
  
-REMUS! Al fin te encuentro! Remus, tú sabes como llegar a Hogsmeade, por favor por favor por favooooor ve y tráeme unas plumas de azúcar de Honeydukes.... por favor..........  
  
Remus se sonrió. Aún si Reese le hacía un daño enorme sin saberlo, no podía resistirse a su sonrisa: él la amaba.  
  
-Antojos?  
  
-Sí sí, por favoooooooor  
  
-Claro, no hay problema ^^  
  
  
  
Media hora después, Reese estaba sentada en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con una enorme bolsa de plumas de azúcar frente a ella.  
  
En ese momento entró el Profesor y Subdirector Dumbledore.  
  
-Reese, si no es molestia, el director Jenkins quiere hablar con usted  
  
-Oh claro... - dijo Reese mientras guardaba las plumas  
  
-Sígame, por favor.  
  
Reese, algo preocupada, lo siguió. Pero se preocupó aún más al ver a Richard también esperando en la entrada del despacho del Director Jenkins.  
  
Entraron a la oficina, y tomaron asiento. Jenkins tenía aspecto severo, sin embargo, Dumbledore sonreía cálidamente.  
  
-Quería informarles -comenzó Jenkins-, Sr. Donnan, Srta. Stevens, que ya sabemos de su condición.  
  
-Usted se refiere...  
  
-Sí señorita. Me refiero a su embarazo.  
  
Los dos chicos empalidecieron.  
  
-En este momento no sacaré nada con reprocharlos -prosiguió el director-, sin embargo, les tenemos una alternativa para afrontar esto cuando ya estén preparados.  
  
-En qué consiste?  
  
-Consiste, Richard -habló amablemente Dumbledore-, en el hechizo Postergum. Explicado en palabras simples, es algo así como detener el embarazo dentro del cuerpo, mágicamente, y volver a 'hacerlo andar' cuando sea el momento deseado. Hay un margen máximo de 15 años. Pero es un hechizo muy difícil, y sólo lo realizaremos si no se sienten en absoluto preparados para tener el bebé.  
  
Reese y Richard se miraron.  
  
-Les daremos un tiempo para que lo piensen -dijo Jenkins. Él y Dumbledore salieron de la sala.  
  
Reese miró dentro de los profundos ojos de Richard, y corrió a sus brazos.  
  
-Escucha nena, no tenemos por qué hacer esto si tú no quieres. Después de todo, nuestro bebé nacerá cuando la escuela ya haya acabado.  
  
-Lo arruinamos Richard, lo arruinamos...  
  
Richard la separó de su cuerpo, y tomó sus hombros.  
  
-Escucha cielo: lo que está hecho, hecho está. Lo arruinamos, es cierto, pero podemos salir adelante, juntos. Porque ya no te dejaré sola ni un momento, Reese.  
  
Besó suavemente los labios de la chica, quien lo volvió a abrazar.  
  
-No quiero hacer el hechizo, Richard. De veras, no quiero...  
  
Richard pudo sentir dos lágrimas caer sobre su hombro.  
  
-Tranquila nena, tranquila. Todo estará bien. No haremos el hechizo. 


	7. Más que amigos

Capítulo 7 Más que amigos  
  
La barriga de Reese crecía cada vez más, y los rumores también.  
  
-Han visto cuánto ha engordado la chica extraña?  
  
-La de Gryffindor?  
  
-Oí que estaba embarazada...  
  
-En serio?  
  
-De verdad?  
  
Y así era en todas las casas. Reese no era la única acosada, para Richard el asunto tampoco era muy agradable.  
  
-Oye, Donnan  
  
-Qué quieres, Snape  
  
-Es verdad lo que dicen los rumores?  
  
-Cuáles rumores  
  
-Que tu chica está embarazada. Vamos, no te hagas el tonto  
  
-Eso no es verdad, Severus. Ahora, déjame en paz.  
  
Otro que sufría mucho con la situación era Remus Lupin.  
  
-Oye Remus, escuchaste el rumor? Dicen que Reese está embarazada  
  
-No es bueno creer todo lo que te dicen, Sirius  
  
-Pero vamos Remus, la has visto? En estos 7 meses ha cambiado bastante  
  
-Vamos James, tu también ahora te crees todos los rumores? De todas formas, tengo que ir a buscar algo.  
  
Remus salió del dormitorio de los chicos, y en la Sala Común se encontró con Reese, que estaba sentada leyendo un libro sobre Aurores y Criaturas Extrañas. Se sentó junto a ella. No había nadie más en la sala, ya era algo pasada la media noche.  
  
-Reese? Puedo hablar un poco contigo? -Claro! -dijo Reese, mientras cerraba su libro.  
  
-Bueno... es sólo que... ya sé que te reconciliaste con Richard y todo, pero quería que supieras que, para cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decírmelo, y yo haré todo lo posible por ayudarte, o ayudarlos.  
  
-Gracias Remus! No sabes cuánto lo aprecio. Es decir, si no fuera por ti, probablemente yo habría cometido la estupidez más grande de mi vida y no estaría aquí ahora. En serio, gracias Remus.  
  
-No te preocupes  
  
-Sabes? Nunca hemos llegado a ser muy amigos, pero con todo esto, te aprecio mucho Remus. Me encantaría que llegásemos a ser amigos muy cercanos... siento que eres una muy buena persona. No solo lo siento, ya lo he comprobado  
  
-Reese... gracias, no sabes cuán feliz me haces... yo también te aprecio mucho, y me alegro de que hayas decidido confiar en mí...  
  
-Amigos?  
  
Reese le ofreció la mano a Remus. Remus se la estrechó.  
  
-Amigos. 


	8. Buscando una salida

Capítulo 8  
Buscando una salida  
  
Reese y Richard iban caminando por la orilla del lago, tomados de la mano.   
Los dos estaban en silencio. Ya faltaba un mes para salir de la escuela, y necesitaban  
decidir qué harían con su futuro.  
  
-Reese -dijo Richard, rompiendo el silencio-, tenemos que hablar.  
  
-Lo sé...  
  
-Qué haremos, Reese? Ya hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo. En un mes más nos vamos,  
y tenemos que decidirnos... nos vamos a casar, o...  
  
A Reese un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
  
-Qué ocurre? -le preguntó Richard  
  
-Lo siento Richard, es sólo que... el hecho de pensar en 'matrimonio' me   
da... no lo sé... nervios...  
  
Richard pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Reese, y la estrechó contra  
su cuerpo. Reese se sintió inmediatamente mucho mejor. Aunque en estos días  
toda la escuela estuviese hablando basura sobre él, para ella Richard era  
lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en la vida: junti a él se sentia bien, amada,  
cuidada, protegida, confiada, sentía que ada podía arruinar los momentos que   
pasaba con él, que nada ni nadie podía interferir entre ellos, se sentía lista,  
terminada, completa. Y, aunque por su aspecto y su actitud callada y solitaria no  
lo pareciera, Richard sentía lo mismo.  
  
-Reese, tranquila. A mi también me pasa lo mismo, y creo que es una decisión  
muy apresurada. Digo, no sé, podríamos conseguirnos una casa y vivir juntos,   
tú sabes que por el lado de mi padre tengo trabajo asegurado, puedo trabajar y  
estudiar, y tu también puedes estudiar si quieres, saldremos adelante Reese...  
  
-Sé que lo haremos Richard. Sé que lograras salir adelante como astrónomo, estoy  
segura. Es un trabajo excelente, y además es tu sueño...  
  
-Y yo sé que tú saldrás adelante como auror, Reese.  
  
-Auror? Je, la verdad es que tengo que empezar a olvidarme de ese sueño, digo, auror,  
yo, con un bebé...  
  
-Reese, no digas eso! Claro que llegarás a ser una auror espléndida, con nuestro bebé y todo.  
Vamos, imagínanos... podríamos ser algo así como la familia aventurera: tú auror, yo astrónomo,  
viajando por el mundo con nuestro hijo resolviendo los misterios más grandes del reino mágico...  
  
Reese no pudo evitar reírse, y la alegría parecío volver a su cara. Incluso, sus ojos  
parecían brillar más que nunca.  
  
-Me encanta verte así, Reese  
  
Richard tomó suavemente el rostro de la chica, y la besó. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, y luego  
caminaron de vuelta al castillo. Reese estaba convencida de que ya nada podía salir mal. 


	9. No lo puedo evitar

Capitulo 9 No lo puedo evitar  
  
Era un dia Sábado. Reese caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos, con una sonrisa en su cara. Algo que hace tiempo no ocurría. De pronto se asomó a una ventana, y vio a Remus sentado a la orilla del lago. No dudo ni un segundo en ir a hacerle compañía.  
  
-Remus! -exclamó cuando se acercaba a él  
  
-Re.. Reese, cómo estas  
  
Reese se sentó junto a él.  
  
-Yo, más que bien. Pero tú no pareces muy bien que digamos... te ocurre algo?  
  
Los pensamientos de Remus de pronto se revolvieron como un torbellino. Le diria? No le diria? Se quedaria con esto para toda la vida ? Pero, Dios mio, Remus Lupin... como vas a decirle, confundirla más aun de lo que está? Hacerla sentir horriblemente mal? Eso es lo último que quieres Remus Lupin, recuerda, sólo quieres que sea feliz.......  
  
-Reese, te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
-Claro Remus...  
  
-Eres feliz?  
  
Reese se quedó un momento en silencio. Era feliz? Pero qué cosas pensaba, claro que era feliz! Tenía a Richard, tenía amigos, tenía... tenía...  
  
-Claro que soy feliz Remus, por qué-  
  
-Gracias, eso es todo lo que tenía que saber  
  
Se puso de pie y se fue. Por un momento Reese no supo como reaccionar, eso no era normal en Remus.  
  
-Remus, espera! -Corrió tras él, le tomó el hombro y lo dio vuelta. Si habia algo que Reese odiaba, era que le dieran la espalda- Qué te ocurre?  
  
-Reese -Remus le tomó suavemente los hombros--, eres feliz. Tienes todo lo que necesitas para estar feliz. Y yo no puedo superar eso. -Siguió caminando. Reese hizo lo mismo que antes-  
  
-Remus -lo miró, directamente, profundamente a los ojos--, por qué dices eso? No te entiendo, al tenerte como amigo ayudas a completar esa felicidad...  
  
Remus sonrió.  
  
-Eso me alegra aún más. El saber que... que... que formo parte de esa felicidad...  
  
-Remus, no te entiendo en lo absoluto. Por qué me dices todo esto?  
  
En el futuro Remus nunca pudo explicarse por qué hizo lo que hizo. Sólo tomó nuevamente los hombros de Reese, y la besó en los labios por unos segundos.  
  
-Remus...  
  
Pero no pudo terminar. Remus corría de vuelta al castillo.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
N/A: whoa, al fin un nuevo cap! Esta corto, lo se, pero seguiré con esta historia... lo prometo! ^____^ Y dejen Review!!! 


	10. Gracias por tu apoyo?

N/A: Oki todos... este capítulo es como un song-cap, me entienden? El fic no es un song-fic, pero tiene un song-cap... XD Bueno, una especie de song- cap... son como los pensamientos de Remus... es que no todas las partes de la canción le pegan perfectamente (incluso creo que algunas le pegan más a su condición de licántropo), pero igual... la canción se llama 'Over my head' ('Sobre mi cabeza') y es de Sum 41... Dejen Review por favor!!! Oh, cielos, amo esta historia... XD... amo la canción... XDDD  
  
Capitulo 10 Gracias por... tu apoyo?  
  
Reese siguió rápidamente a Remus hasta la sala común, y agradeció que estuviera vacía. Sacó la varita.  
  
-Remus, si no te detienes, me vas a obligar a hacerlo.  
  
What happened to you  
  
You played the victim for so long now in this game  
  
What I thought was true  
  
Is made of fiction and I'm following the same  
  
Qué te pasó  
  
Jugaste a la víctima por tanto tiempo ahora en este juego  
  
Lo que pensé que era verdad  
  
Está hecho de ficción y estoy siguiendo lo mismo  
  
Remus estaba a punto de subir las escaleras a su cuarto. Se dio vuelta.  
  
But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in  
  
I'm not sure where I should begin  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin' Pero si trato de darle sentido a este desastre estoy dentro  
  
No estoy seguro de por dónde comenzar  
  
Estoy callendo  
  
Estoy callendo  
  
-Lo siento Reese. No debí haberlo hecho, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice...  
  
Now I'm in over my head  
  
for something I said  
  
Completely misread  
  
I'm better off dead  
  
And now I can see  
  
I think it could be  
  
This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me Ahora estoy sobre mi cabeza  
  
por algo que dije (N/A: 'hice' ^__^)  
  
completamente malinterpretado Estaría mejor muerto Y ahora puedo ver  
  
Esta hipocresía está comenzando a alcanzarme  
  
-Remus, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.  
  
Remus se sentó en una butaca. Estaba nervioso, y totalmente arrepentido. Por qué lo había hecho? Por qué no le decía? Por qué? Por qué no desaparecía en ese instante???  
  
-Escúchame Reese, no se por qué lo hice, estaba confundido, y...  
  
Reese tomó su mano.  
  
It's none of my concern  
  
What is luck to me I don't believe in fame  
  
I guess you never heard  
  
I bet the makers they don't even know your name  
  
No es de mi importancia Qué es la suerte para mí Yo no creo en la fama Supongo que nunca escuchaste Apuesto que los creadores ni siquiera saben tu nombre (N/A: esta parte es la que menos le pega...)  
  
-Remus, qué te pasa, qué te ocurre? Por favor dime, eres mi amigo, me duele verte sufrir...  
  
Le diría algo? Pero, no podía! Arruinaría aún más las cosas! Lo echaría todo a perder!  
  
But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell  
  
I think my time has served me well  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
Pero si tuviera que decir adios para dejar este infierno Creo que mi tiempo me ha servido bien  
  
Estoy callendo  
  
Estoy callendo  
  
-Reese, esto es muy difícil para mí. Más que difícil. Te quiero, Reese. No sólo como una amiga. Muchísimo más. Desde siempre.  
  
Reese se quedó en silencio. No sabía que decir. Estaba, ahora sí, totalmente confundida. No sabía que hacer. Remus... ella también lo quería, pero sólo como un amigo, nada más... nada más? Y qué pasaba con esos nervios cada vez que le hablaba, o le veía? Hace unos días, añoraba estar con Remus todo el tiempo. Cada vez que oía su voz, su corazón daba un brinco. Incluso se había encontrado a si misma pensando en Remus en medio de un beso con Richard... Pero aún así, ella amaba a Richard...  
  
Now I'm in over my head  
  
for something I said  
  
Completely misread  
  
I'm better off dead  
  
And now I can see  
  
I think it could be  
  
This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me Ahora estoy sobre mi cabeza  
  
por algo que dije  
  
completamente malinterpretado Estaría mejor muerto Y ahora puedo ver  
  
Esta hipocresía está comenzando a alcanzarme  
  
-Remus, no sé qué decirte.  
  
-Por esto era que no quería decirte nada, pero esta noche no pude contenerme, y yo sé que tú amas a Richard, y que eres feliz junto a él, y que de seguro nunca te llegará a gustar un idiota como yo...  
  
This came all before  
  
Those who suffer more  
  
I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare  
  
What's with my disgrace  
  
I lost the human race  
  
No one left for this to blow up in you face Todo esto vino antes esos que sufren más estoy muy despierto para que esto sea una pesadilla qué pasa con mi desgracia perdí la raza humana no queda nadie para lanzártelo en la cara (N/A: esta es la que queda mejor con lo de licántropo)  
  
-Remus, Remus, escúchame....  
  
Reese no quería enfrentarlo. No podía amar a Remus. No, no podía.  
  
-...Remus, aprecio mucho todo el apoyo que me has dado. Eres un excelente amigo, y te aprecio mucho, pero...  
  
...no puede haber nada más entre nosotros, Remus, no puede...  
  
Now I'm in over my head  
  
for something I said  
  
Completely misread  
  
I'm better off dead  
  
And now I can see  
  
I think it could be  
  
This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me Ahora estoy sobre mi cabeza  
  
por algo que dije  
  
completamente malinterpretado Estaría mejor muerto Y ahora puedo ver  
  
Esta hipocresía está comenzando a alcanzarme  
  
-Sé que no, Reese. Lo siento, no debí haber hecho ni dicho nada desde el principio...  
  
-Pero Remus, al menos... al menos te desquitaste, no? Dijiste todo eso que tenías atrapado adentro...  
  
Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces  
  
Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces Quién dijo que era fácil poner de vuelta todas estas piezas quién dijo que era fácil poner de vuelta todas estas piezas  
  
-Y tú Reese... no tienes nada atrapado que quieras sacar?  
  
Remus Lupin! Qué cosas estás diciendo! Qué te pasa! Nunca habías sido así, menos con Reese...  
  
Over my head  
  
Better off dead Sobre mi cabeza Estaría mejor muerto  
  
-No Remus. No tengo nada que decir. Ahora, si me disculpas...  
  
Reese se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras a su habitación. Estaba muy confundida, no tenía ganas de hablar.  
  
Remus se quedó solo en la Sala Común, arrepintiéndose completamente de esa noche.  
  
Over my head  
  
Better off dead Sobre mi cabeza Estaría mejor muerto 


	11. Decisiones, decisiones

N/A: Señoras y señores..... no están soñando... HE VUELTO!!!! Echaba de menos este fic ^^ Asi que espero que les guste como sigue!!! Y perdónenme por haberlos hecho esperar TAAAANTO!!!  
  
Capítulo 10: Decisiones, decisiones...  
  
Era una fría mañana. La Navidad de acercaba, el tiempo de volver a casa...  
  
Reese caminaba solitaria por los pasillos, solitaria, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Con Remus habían hecho "borrón y cuenta nueva", y era como si nada hubiese pasado. Reese había aprendido a apreciarlo mucho para dejarlo partir así como así.  
  
Algo que aún la mantenía preocupada, era que ya era hora de decirle a sus padres. Pero sus padres estaban en viajes de trabajo, por lo cual ella pasaría la Navidad en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Richard volvería a su casa, y no sabía qué esperar... cuando vio a Richard aparecer por el otro extremo del pasillo, fue corriendo hacia él.  
  
-Richard! Ya pensaste cómo se los dirás?  
  
-Sí Reese. Decidí... que aún no es tiempo  
  
-Cómo??? Cómo que aún no es tiempo? Estamos más que a tiempo, de hecho, estamos algo tarde!!! No crees que después será peor? TIENES que hacerlo ahora.  
  
-Reese, primero que nada, no me trates como si todo esto fuese mi culpa, porque bien sabes que ha sido culpa de los dos. Segundo-  
  
-Yo no te estoy tratando así  
  
-Entonces, escúchame: no hay razón para que les hablemos tan tempranamente. Creo que lo mejor sería hablarles cuando ya haya nacido el bebé... así nos aseguramos de que no hagan ninguna locura, si sabes a lo que me refiero...  
  
-Más locos se van a poner al saber que les hemos ocultado algo tan importante como esto por meses!!! Ya me imagino la reacción de mis padres, y de los tuyos...  
  
-Ja, como si a los míos les fuera a importar...  
  
-Qué dijiste?  
  
-Mis padres no se van a preocupar. Nunca se preocupan de nada que tenga que ver conmigo. Sólo mandan dinero, dinero, dan órdenes, y viajan. El resto les da lo mismo.  
  
-Richard, esto es algo importantísimo, y si no se preocupan, son la peor clase de persona que pueda existir  
  
-Y lo son, Reese. Por eso, prefiero esperar.  
  
Reese dio un suspiro  
  
-No lo sé Richard. De veras, no lo sé... hablamos después, ok? -dijo Reese, al tiempo en que se daba vuelta, encaminándose hacia la sala común.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Reese estaba sentada sola, junto al fuego. La gran mayoría de los alumnos de tercer año hacia abajo estaban preparando su equipaje, al contrario de los mayores, que se quedaban por el baile de Navidad.  
  
Remus entró a la sala común con un libro frente a sus ojos, y al ver a Reese, lo cerró de inmediato y fue a sentarse junto a ella.  
  
-Así que Richard vuelve a casa para Navidad?-Inició así la conversación  
  
-Sí, debe cuidar a sus hermanos menores, sus padres están fuera  
  
-Vendrías conmigo al Baile de Navidad..?  
  
Reese le dio una mirada penetrante a Remus. Richard no le había dado mucha importancia al hecho de que no iba a estar presente para el baile, y Reese ya tenía prácticamente asumido que esa noche se iba a quedar en cama leyendo un libro o algo así. Además, aunque trataba de ignorar lo que había pasado, Reese sabía claramente los sentimientos de Remus hacia ella.  
  
-...como amigos, claro -dijo Remus, terminando la frase  
  
Reese entonces se sonrió.  
  
-Claro que sí, vamos! Me daba una lata enorme ir sola, o quedarme aquí mientras todos lo pasaban tan bien!  
  
Remus no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa  
  
-Claro, y no se compara con una noche de diversión junto al señor Reeeeeeemus Lupin!!!  
  
Reese se rió con una carcajada  
  
-Claro que no! (  
  
N/A: les prometo que el proximo no va a tardar tanto!!! Y dejen reviewwws! ^^ 


	12. Se acerca el gran dia

N/A:

Si leen el final del capítulo anterior de este fic, dice "les prometo que el próximo no va a tardar tanto". Y resulta, QUE ME TARDÉ MAS DE 1 FUCKING AÑO EN VOLVER A Pero no importa, porque… AQUÍ ESTOY!!!!!!!!! LUPINA HA REGRESADO, EN GLORIA Y MAJESTAD!!!!! Así que prepárense, porque se vienen nuevos caps de TODOS mis fics, incluyendo "A QUE TE ATREVES"….. además de nuevos fics que ya empecé a escribir….

De verdad siento haberme demorado tanto. Tal vez mis fans ya ni siquiera sigan visitando , o por lo menos (lo más probable) ni siquiera se acuerden de esta loca. Pero no importa, voy a seguir escribiendo mis fics, porque me gustan, y para que hagan reír a las NUEVAS GENERACIONES DE FF-FANS…….. Jajajaja ya, me dejo de palabrerías y mejor continúo con la historia, que ya les he hecho esperar bastante, o no??? ¬¬

Capítulo 11: Se acerca el gran dia.

Se acercaba la noche del gran baile de Navidad, y aunque le costara admitirlo, Reese estaba muy nerviosa. Se escribía lechuzas con Richard todos los días, y él dulcemente le enviaba pequeños regalos y caramelos. Y en Hogwarts, Remus, aunque trataba de no ser tan obvio como con su escena del beso, a veces se aparecía con una pequeña flor o alguna sorpresa para Reese. Ella, sencillamente se "dejaba querer". A las mujeres nos gusta ser bien atendidas, o no?

-Reese!!! Mira!! Y este?

-Oooh, esé está increíble!! Me encanta!! Pero no será algo difícil?

-Nah, podemos hacerlo

Reese y su amiga estaban sentadas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, viendo algunas revistas y eligiendo peinados para lucir la noche del baile. Ya tenían los vestidos listos, el de Reese era de una suave gasa color verde agua que iba muy bien con su piel clara y cabello oscuro.

Pero Reese no era la única algo nerviosa. Remus se encontraba solo en la pieza de los chicos, y caminaba de un lado para otro, pensando en cómo hacer todo a la perfección esa noche, para que Reese se divirtiera y se sintiera bien atendida, pero sin entrever que todavía estaba enamorado de ella.

Y si le llevo una flor? No, no, siempre le llevo flores….. y si después de unos bailes la llevo a dar una vuelta por el lago? Nah, muy romántico, puede creer que quiero hacer alguna cosa…. 

En eso estaba, cuando entraron Sirius y James a la habitación.

-Eeeh, Remsie-Pooh! Listo para llevar a Reese al baile? – preguntó animadamente James.

-Por supuesto….. totalmente listo….

-Oye Remsie, y su novio sabe que vas con ella? – preguntó Sirius

-La verdad es que no sé si Reese le habrá dicho algo… pero saben algo chicos? En realidad, no me importa. Reese irá conmigo al baile, y eso no significa nada. Solamente iremos, bailaremos, y lo pasaremos bien… Reese es mi amiga, y quiero que se divierta, no que pase la noche encerrada en su habitación.

Sirius y James se miraron. Aunque Remus no dejara de negarlo, ellos sabían que a él todavía le gustaba Reese, y de cierto modo, les daba pena la situación. Después de todo, Remus se entregaba completamente a ella, ayudándola en todo, siempre acompañándola, y aunque ella mostraba mucho aprecio y agradecimiento, sabían que no iba a dejar a su novio –que además era el padre de su bebé--, por su amigo licántropo.

Al día siguiente, el día del baile, la emoción era aún mayor. Al recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts, sentías la expectación por todas partes. Grupos de chicas cuchicheando y riendo cuando se encontraban con los chicos que iban a ser sus parejas, chicos conversando animadamente sobre cómo iban a impresionar a sus chicas esa noche… la emoción estaba en el aire, y Reese no se quedó fuera. Se despertó muy temprano junto con Steff, y se dirigieron de inmediato al baño, donde comenzaron a aplicarse en el cabello unos polvos que habían ordenado por lechuza a una revista de belleza. Luego se encontraron con Lily, que también tenía unos productos para el pelo, y las tres se pasaron prácticamente toda la mañana aplicándose cremas, polvos y distintos productos.

-¿Para qué es ese polvo, Reese?

-Se supone que te lo dejas por varias horas, y para la noche tu cabello deslumbrará como si tuviera pequeñas estrellas, dando suaves destellos… con Steff vimos una foto en una revista y se ve increíble

-Genial! Me prestan un poco?

-Claro! Puedo sacar un poco de tu crema rizadora?

-Por supuesto!

Y así pasó el día, sin salir de la Sala Común: las chicas probándose sus peinados y maquillajes, y los chicos durmiendo N/A: como siempre, dejando todo para el final, jajaja.

Hasta que llegó la hora. Reese estaba nerviosísima. Remus la iba a esperar a la bajada de la escalera, así que junto con Steff (que iba con un chico de Ravenclaw) y Lily, bajaron juntas.

Cuando Remus la vió, casi se quedó con la boca abierta: el vestido le quedaba perfecto, y su cabello tenía unos rizos que al caer sobre sus hombros parecía que tuviesen estrellas diminutas que brillaban. Los ojos del mismo tono del vestido, y sus labios, hermosos, brillaban bajo la luz con un color rosa pálido.

-Reese… estás… estás…

…….estás bellísima.

-Gracias, Remus –respondió Reese con una sonrisa--. Tu también te ves muy bien!

Tenía que admitirlo: Remus se veía muy, muy bien. Llevaba una túnica negra, un negro aún más intenso que la túnica del colegio. Y estaba sonriendo, sonriendo como nunca antes. Reese no podía decir bien qué, pero había algo en Remus que hacía que se viese especialmente atractivo esa noche.

Remus extendió una mano hacia Reese, y tomo suavemente la de ella, mientras la dirigía con delicadeza hacia el gran comedor, ahora decorado y listo para una fiesta increíble.

N/A: Bueno, mi regreso :D Jejejeje!!! Les prometo que ahora sí, esta vez es verdad, no les haré esperar taaaaaaaaaaaanto para subir nuevos caps. Así que estén atentos!!! Y DEJEN REVIEW!!!! xD


	13. Sentimientos Encontrados

Capítulo 12: Sentimientos Encontrados.

-Reese, en verdad te ves... increíble... disculpa que te lo diga tanto...

-Me halagas, Remus, en serio

Remus todavía no podía dejar de observar a Reese sin sentirse maravillado. Siempre la había encontrado muy hermosa, pero esa noche se veía excepcional.

Al entrar al gran comedor notaron una mesa vacía y se instalaron ahí, seguidos por James con Lily, Sirius con una hermosa Ravenclaw, y Peter, que llevaba de pareja a una bajita y gordita pero tierna chica de Hufflepuff.

-Bueno, Reese... bailamos?

-Claro!

La pareja se puso de pie y se dirigió a la pista de baile, en la cual ya habían varias personas bailando. Todos miraban a Reese, ya fuese por admiración, impresión, o envidia. Normalmente siempre andaba con aspecto cansado y una mirada apagada, lo que hacía que, aunque era muy bonita, la gran mayoría de los chicos no reparara en ella. Pero ahora, la mayoría estaban impresionados; y las chicas cuchicheaban sobre su vestido y su peinado.

Remus estaba feliz. Aunque fuese una felicidad casi plástica y momentánea, no le importaba: estaba con Reese, estaba bailando con Reese, la tenía en sus brazos, y eso era lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. El embarazo y Richard parecían cosas del pasado, ya casi ni existían en la cabeza de Remus.

Reese también estaba feliz. Se estaba divirtiendo, se sentía bonita, y además estaba con Remus, a quién apreciaba muchísimo... sólo lo apreciaba? Esta pregunta apareció en la mente de Reese, pero ella sacudió suavemente la cabeza, como intentando hacerla desaparecer.

No lo habían notado, pero llevaban bastante tiempo bailando. De pronto, Reese se detuvo y comenzó a sentirse algo mareada.

-Reese, estás bien?

-Sí, sí, muy bien, siempre me vienen estos mareos, sólo.... sólo necesito un poco de aire...

...me acompañas al lago?

Remus se sorprendió un poco por la invitación de Reese, pero no vaciló ni un segundo en aceptar. Al verlos salir del gran comedor, Sirius y James se miraron e hicieron gestos de aprobación. A la única que parecía no gustarle mucho la idea era a Steff, que también los vio salir. Ella sabía perfectamente que a Remus todavía le gustaba Reese, y aunque su amiga lo negase, también sabía perfectamente que Reese igual sentía algo por él. Pero después de un momento siguió bailando, y se olvidó completamente del asunto.

Iban caminando bordeando la rivera del lago. Reese caminaba despacio, parecía que cada vez se le hacía más difícil, con el gran peso que llevaba. Miraba el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua. Remus miraba sus propias pisadas, pero cada cierto tiempo la miraba a ella de reojo.

-Nos sentamos? –dijo Remus, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Sin decir nada, Reese se sentó en el pasto junto a Remus. Hacía mucho frío, e inconscientemente, intentaron acercarse el uno al otro lo más que fuese posible. Remus sacó su varita, murmuró algo suavemente e hizo aparecer un frasco con una llama azul adentro. Reese le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, y se quedaron ahí, sentados, en silencio.

-Qué lástima que no hay luna llena esta noche, se ve hermosa reflejada en el lago

-Aaah, eeeh a mi no me gusta mucho cuando hay luna llena

-En serio? Por qué?

-No lo sé. Me produce... sensaciones... algo extrañas

-Aaah... –replicó Reese, algo extrañada, antes de dar un gran bostezo

-Cansada?

-Un poco, la verdad es que me desperté muy temprano hoy

-Yo igual!

-En serio? Pero si ni te apareciste por la sala común...

-Nah, es que decidí igual quedarme descansando un poco. Sabía que hoy duraría hasta tarde.

En la cabeza de Reese, los pensamientos y las preguntas aparecían a 1000 por hora. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué esas ganas locas de que Remus la tomara y la besara, o al menos la abrazara? ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas que se le estaban ocurriendo?

De pronto, se relajó. Su mente se quedó en blanco, y, casi por inercia, posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Remus, quien, sin pensar, posó la de él sobre ella.

Se quedaron así unos instantes, muy cerca el uno del otro, casi sentían sus respiraciones. De pronto, al mismo tiempo, levantaron sus cabezas, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y de un instante al otro, casi por arte de magia, se estaban besando.

Sus mentes estaban en blanco, ni siquiera pensaban en lo que estaban haciendo. Sólo tenían conciencia de una cosa: eran felices. Remus pasaba sus manos por el suave cabello de Reese, y Reese acariciaba el rostro de Remus con la punta de sus dedos, casi como si tuviera miedo de ser muy brusca.

El beso terminó, y Reese se aferró de Remus como si no tuviese intenciones de soltarlo nunca más. Remus a su vez, abrazaba a Reese tan fuerte como si esta fuese un amuleto para la suerte.

-Reese... Reese, te amo

-Remus....

Dos lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Reese. Estaba tan confundida, tan confundida! Lo único que tenía claro era que no quería que ese momento terminase. Quería estar con Remus para siempre, sentía que necesitaba tener a Remus con ella para siempre, o si no estaría perdida en el mundo.

-Remus, Remus, no lo sé... no me sueltes, por favor no me dejes sola...

-Nunca te dejaría sola Reese, nunca jamás... quiero cuidarte, quiero protegerte, quiero estar contigo...

Reese cerró los ojos y pensó en Richard. Más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Reese, qué te ocurre, te sientes bien?

-Remus.... –Reese se puso de pie, Remus hizo lo mismo

-Remus, no sé qué estamos haciendo, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que.... es que me gusta y quiero estar contigo Remus. Me siento bien contigo, no quiero sentir que no estás junto a mí... pero no puedo estar contigo, Remus... no puedo hacerle esto a Richard...

-Reese, deja de pensar por un momento en Richard y piensa en ti, que es lo que TU quieres, lo que TU quieres hacer, lo que TU sientes..!

-Yo... yo te quiero a mi lado, Remus.

Se lanzó a los brazos del chico, todavía llorando. Remus la besó, y se quedaron así, juntos, por unos minutos, que para ellos fue casi una eternidad.


End file.
